happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Undercover
IMPORTANT Like Blowers, no need to ask for permission. Just don't. Personality Undercover is a silver meerkat with light black or dim grey as his markings, mostly seen holding a purple umbrella over his head(in contrast to his name), and his hair stands different to other meerkats. He doesn't have any friends in particular and he tries to be on good terms with everyone else despite being shy, but mostly if they're the ones who approach him first. Sometimes he goes for a walk in the rain, if he finds someone alone he decides to be friendly by going over and holding his brella over both of them. He has a job at the market four days a week and takes his brella almost everywhere he goes in case it were to rain. When he wants to avoid crowds he appears with the brella's canopy open even when it isn't raining or there isn't a cloud in the sky. Like Flippy, he has PTSD(Post Traumatic Stress Disorder), and has a flipped side. Whenever he hears or sees things that remind him of thunderstorms, he turns to Undertaker and ambushes anyone in sight with only his brella, folding it up then using it to hit or impale, and using the canopy as a shield. In times where he isn't with his brella he attacks other characters with only his fists or whatever he could get his hands on. He turns back to Undercover when there is no one else in sight or when the rainstorm ends(if there was one before he flipped) and barely remembers anything of what really happened, but he feels guilty since he can see all the destruction caused. Starring Roles TBA Featuring Roles Grandpop Right In! Appearances What's In Store Kills TBA Deaths TBA Injuries TBA Trivia *His PTSD resulted prior to the series, where he survived getting struck by lightning twice. *In desperate measures he would go home and lock himself in his house, especially on his birthday because he believes he has a higher chance of dying then. *When he's out and about(not at home/work), he is often near an alley with his umbrella open that covers most of his face. *He never flips out at work, flashing lights aren't as bright for him there and the fact he wears noise canceller headphones to listen to music while seeing customers at the checkout help him to never hear background noise in and out. *Undercover often flips out from flashing lights, metal crashing, and lightning and thunder. For some reason he doesn't flip out from the rainstorm itself or when water is splashed on him. *He is TheShyK9's 4th character. Undercover(No Umbrella).png|Should I bring the brella or not? Undercover(Umbrella).png|Avoiding crowds. Undercover(NC).png|Will he flip? Not with these. Undercover Flips Out.png|Thunderstorms are a new threat. Undercover And Timid.png|Undercover hugging Timid. GA Undercover.PNG|GoAnimate model of Undercover. Category:Male Characters Category:Mongooses Category:Silver Characters Category:Shy Character Category:Meerkats Category:Characters with headwear Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Evil Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Free to Use Category:TheShyK9's Characters